owlipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Gees (video game)
Sky Gees is an upcoming first-party arcade flight video game that is planned to be developed by the infamous wikia user Owli Powli, it is based on the real events of Sky Gee HtraE from the Weegee Timeline. Sky Gees Logo 2.0.png Sky Gees 2.0 Logo The game is set in Sky Gee HtraE in an alternate 1930s setting in which Sky Gee HtraE has become to have air travel as the primary transportation across Amereegee. The game centers on the air militas and air pirates of Sky Gee HtraE, but it focusses on Weegee, Armageddongee, Owli, Olie, Pollie and Samaweegee who seek to rob wealth and power and defeat enemies they face to face in the skies. Throughout the gameplay, the pirates and militias lead their units on campaign to gain fame, riches and victory. The game was originally announced in May 26th 2015 for a demo (Indev) release that winter. However, Owli Powli postponed it to have the demo version released in the end of 2016. The concept of Sky Gees is the Enchanced Zipper Interactive Gamez engine which was originally planned to be used for building the Sky Gees Logo 2.0 Smaller Logo Smaller version of the 2.0 version logo of Sky Gees game, but was scrapped due that Owli Powli knew that the engine would not support his ideas and he used the FASA Studios game engine that FASA Studios used to develop the Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge game so that the FASA Studios game engine would support his advanced ideas. The game's original names is Crimson Skies: Weegee Edition, Crimson Skies: Weegee War, Crimson Skies: Weegee Corsairs and Corsairgees. The game also had concept missions, but the concept missions were not scrapped and reserved for future ideas. Pilot Arena mode is available which allows the player to play individual missions or customized scenarios. Complete Features * More than 100 aircraft. * Large number of cutscenes. * More than eight regions. * Larger cast of characters. * More than 100 types of zeppelins. * Advanced Aircraft Customization (eg: changing flight physics, customizable aircraft warning lights, etc). * Spans more than 250 to infinity missions. * Hidden areas containing bonus weapons or bonus planes. * Destructible environments used to defeat enemies. * Switchable weapons for fighter planes. * 3D Level Editor mode. * Interactive features during gameplay (eg. automatically hijacking an aircraft during flight, collecting a box of ammo to reload, interactive movie and etc). * Freedom of movement and action, including the ability to get out of one plane and into another, or into anti-aircraft guns. VersionsEdit Indev (In Development)Edit 1.00Edit Features: * TBC CharactersEdit PlayableEdit * Weegee * Owli * Keppawr * Meegee * Pawleeh * Samaweegee * Von Paulgee * a Hott Kammerjager Gunstling * a Hott Kammerjager Gunstlingfette * a Weegee Clone * Beegee * Armageddongee * Kai-Lan * Greegee * Maltroegee * Teegee * Kip * Other Weegee Killer Members * Other Weegee Air Ranger Members * Other Characters NPCEdit * None MapsEdit Single Player/Multiplayer Edit Game ModesEdit Single Player/MultiplayerEdit * Campaign * Arcade * Deathmatch * Zep vs. Zep * Wild Baby Bot * Territory Heist * Capture the Flag * Keep Away * Casino Zep Heist * Weegee Virus Campaign Missions (Incomplete)Edit # Training # Weegee Killer Trouble # The Treasure of Samaweegee # Higglyskull Mania # Catch up with the Evilgees # Higgly-Volts in Action # Calling all Higgly Bombers # Eubie's Turbo Wrath # Two Zeps or Not Two Zeps # Hop Hop Hoplites # Tesla Follies # Sofia Trouble # Sqeegee Mayhem # The Secret Sea Haveegee Invasion # Defender of Sea Haveegee I # Defender of Sea Haveegee II # Defender of Sea Haveegee III # Defender of Sea Haveegee IV # Defender of Sea Haveegee V # Defender of Sea Haveegee VI # The Olie and Pollie Casino Blues # The Pilfred Phantom Prototype # Showdown at the 'Gee Corral # Toy Catastrophe # The Weegee Killer's Fascist Campaign Missions (Concept)Edit # Sqeegee Marks the Spot # Wayne's Pieces of Loot # Zeppelinatics # Up Up and Away # Daisyeegee in the Sky # Welcome to Sky Gee HtraE # Amereegee Airport Arrival Types of Aircraft and Non-Aircraft in the gameEdit * Planes * Autogyros * Zeppelins * Hot Air Balloons * Superzeppelins * AA Turret * AA Turret Trucks * Prototype Planes * Prototype Autogyros * Ships GalleryEdit The game was originally announced in May 26th 2015 for a demo (Indev) release that winter. However, Owli Powli postponed it to have the demo version released in the end of 2016. The concept of Sky Gees is the Enchanced Zipper Interactive Gamez engine which was originally planned to be used for building the Sky Gees Logo 2.0 Smaller Logo Smaller version of the 2.0 version logo of Sky Gees game, but was scrapped due that Owli Powli knew that the engine would not support his ideas and he used the FASA Studios game engine that FASA Studios used to develop the Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge game so that the FASA Studios game engine would support his advanced ideas. The game's original names is Crimson Skies: Weegee Edition, Crimson Skies: Weegee War, Crimson Skies: Weegee Corsairs and Corsairgees. The game also had concept missions, but the concept missions were not scrapped and reserved for future ideas. Pilot Arena mode is available which allows the player to play individual missions or customized scenarios.